1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of making a vehicle interior trim part.
2. Background Art
A prior method of making a vehicle interior trim component or part, such as a door panel, involves molding an air-impermeable polypropylene substrate, and then drilling holes through the substrate so that air can be drawn through the substrate. Alternatively, discrete holes may be molded into the substrate during the molding step. The method further includes positioning the substrate and a heated cover material over a vacuum mold such that the substrate is disposed between the cover material and the mold. An adhesive film may also be positioned between the substrate and the cover material. Next, air is drawn through the holes in the substrate to vacuum form the cover material to the substrate.
Because air is not able to pass through the substrate at locations where no holes have been formed, this method may result in air bubbles being trapped between the cover material and the substrate. Furthermore, subsequent to the vacuum forming step, an additional procedure may be required to wrap the cover material around peripheral edges of the substrate, if desired. Such a procedure adds significant cost to the method.